Ask sonic and star fox anything
by sonicfox
Summary: i know what the title says, but lets keep it mostly clean and T rated OK? Same basic idea as arkanin midnights but w/ star fox too. a must read!
1. Send em in!

Sonicfox: welcome to my new fic, where you'll be asking questions and dares to sonic, fox, and all your fav star fox and sonic characters!

Sonic: aww crap not another one of these.

Fox: you promised money! No fair!

Sonicfox: quiet you! ( throws bricks at sonic and fox, knocking them out.)

Wolf: finally, someone clobbers the mighty Fox.

Shadow: I agree. I seem to enjoy sonic getting his ass whupped.

Sonicfox: don't make me knock You out too!

Shad: oh shit.

Wolf: I think we better do what he says.

Sonicfox: ok, more characters will be in later, so until then send in reviews! Bye!


	2. Silvaze and Arkii

Sonicfox: Hello Everybody!

Silver:whats going on?

Sonicfox: it chapter two.

Falco: so we actually got requests?

Sonicfox: well, duh.

Panther: Panther will read the first review. It is from XXXSilvazeXXX and it says:

_Well lets see I'll only dare the guys for this chap next is the girls  
Wolf: Your cool hows about well I got nothing  
Sonic: I dont like you so for the next two chapters if you refuse to do a dare then you will get tazered by sonicfox over there!  
Wolf: YOU ROCK Immunity for one chapter  
Shadow: Your cool too so admit who you like AND DONT SAY MARIA. Signs show you like another person...  
Falco: I preety much dont like you cause I dont like birds that much and in SSB your just a rip off of fox so same as fox lol  
Silver: uhh I got nothing for you so lets see what is in my arsenal of tricery today... I dare you to wear a tutu for a whole chapter_

Sonicfox: wow. I like this guy's ideas.

Wolf: me too.

Sonic: well, I hate him.(tazerd by sonicfox) ow! I didn't refuse a dare!

Sonicfox but you will. I just know it. So, shadow, anyone you "like"?

Shadow: Mar-

Everyone: but shadow: we know! But you cant say that! Its in the request!

Shadow: then no

Leon: that's not what you said to blaze in XXXSilvazeXXX's Ask sonic and friends

Shadow: why you no good son of a-

Sonicfox: OKAY! Moving on to Falco.

Falco: you wanna go pretty boy?

Sonicfox: he's not here. But I could bring him. Anyway its silvers turn (puts tutu on silver)

Silver: you suck sonicfox

Sonicfox: (tazers silver) thank XXXsilvazeXXX for the tazer. Shadow, I know this next person really likes you, so read the next request.

Shadow: fine its from Arkanin Midnight… oh I remember her… way too clingy… anyway it says:

_Alrighty...Here goes nothing._

Sonic: Hack into a spaceship's mainframe and bomb the moon. Then, make a public announcement about this.

Fox: Hm...Kick Shadow in the arse. Haha.

Shadow: Face Sonicfox on Guitar Hero, any song any difficulty.

Sonicfox: Really? Another one of these? Haha, jk jk. Um, I want you to drop a brick off a cliff and onto anyone's head.

Good luck with your story. = D

Sonicfox: wow, these sound FUN! Sonic, you first.

Sonic: I don't have a space ship!

Sonicfox: here. Take fox's.

Fox: No! my beautiful Arwing! My Baby!

While sonic goes to blow up the moon, its fox's turn.

Fox: this is for wingy!

Shadow: what the?

Fox:(kicks shadows "arse") you heard me.

Sonicfox: ok shads turn: I'll play you at any song, but I've never lost y'know.

Shadow: neither have i. I think this calls for…THROUGHT THE FIRE AND FLAMES ON EXPERT!!!

Sonicfox: BRING IT ON!!!

(they play the game, shadow fails before the lead singer even starts singing.)

Shadow: you… are… a… guitar GOD!!!

Sonicfox: so I've been told. My turn. Ok, Slippy? You here?

Slippy: YES!

Sonicfox: ok stand under this cliff…

Slippy: ok! 

(Sonicfox drops brick, it hits slippy and sends him to the E.R., for two chapters.)

Sonicfox: ok that's all for today, so have a great day! Bye!


	3. I feel evil

Sonicfox: now for chapter 3!

Blaze: what am I doing here?

Amy: you said sonic was here!!!

Sonicfox: he will, but right now I have a special dare from my pal XXXSilvazeXXX and it says:

_Yay great first chap very funny! Oh and no prob Had to borrow it from Inferno, it took some time but I got it Lets see! Girls night out next lol I suggest you get a girl co-host Sonicfox, I also suggest using a different font for the dares or maybe putting it in italics.  
Amy: I pretty much dont like you...Stay in a room for a whole that IS NOT ALL! Also you cannot object to this  
Rouge: Your cool and I dont believe your a whore so just dont flirt with anyone  
Tikal: well I dont know much about you so just go make out with knux  
Cream: Whatever I dont care  
If I forgot about anyone THEN GET READY FOR FEAR IN THE NEXT CHAP!_

Blaze: what did you borrow from my dad?

Sonicfox: his tazer.

Blaze: oh no wonder I couldn't find it when charmy woudnlt leave me alone.

Sonicfox: Anyway, first up is Amy. Amy, you will be locked in… an empty room! (evil music plays whil I laugh menacingly!)

Amy: is sonic in there?

Sonic: (sarcastically)yes…

Amy: imma commin sonic! (jumps in) hey he isn't here!

Sonicfox: (slams door) now rouge.

Rouge: ok, sounds easy enough, you can count on me, hun.

Sonicfox: you can't flirt. I'll taze you (tazes rouge for flirting with XXXSilvazeXXX)

Rouge: OWWW! Sorry.

Sonicfox: now I revive tikal for her dare.

Tikal: I live?

Sonicfox: yes, now go make out with knuckles.

Tikal: umm ok? (makes out with knuckles for a half hour)

Sonicfox: happy?

Tikal: actually, that was very relaxing

Sonic: I heard amy was locked up. Is it true?

Sonicfox: yes. BTW, rouge cant flirt all chapter, so you can provoke her, try to make her, whatever.

Sonic: muahahaha! (deepens voice to try to flirt with rouge) hey babe.

Rouge: (kicks sonic in his you-know-whats) hi sonic.

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Sonicfox: that was funny do it again.

Rouge: nah, my foots tired.

Sonicfox: after one kick?

Rouge: yeah, what of it?

Sonicfox: nothing, it's ok. I guess since there's only one dare, I'll give out dares.

Since only one person reviewed, I have dares for everyone!

Sonic: oh snap!

Sonicfox: SILENCE! No for my first victim… Fox.

Fox: eep…

Sonicfox: you must ask Krystal out to dinner.

Fox: hey that's not so bad.

Sonicfox: Krystal, accept the offer, then never show up.

Krystal: umm… ok?

Sonicfox: Wolf, you must do silver's dare last chapter. (puts tutu on wolf)

Wolf: I will kill you in your sleep…

Sonicfox: you tried that already. It didn't work, cuz I'm the author!

Wolf: damn.

Sonicfox: Tails, you are safe. So is Falco, Katt, Leon, Panther, Knuckles, Blaze, and all the girls, and everyone but sonic and shadow.

Sonic and shadow: what are you going to do to us???

Sonicfox: glad you asked… Everyone welcome Arkanin Midnight, my co host!!

Arkanin: hi everybody! Good to be here! (takes slurp of Ramen)

Sonicfox: so you found the ramen… anyway you determine sonic and shadows fate!

Arkanin: so many ideas, I wonder what to do…

While Arkanin chooses their dare, you can send in more. They will be revealed next chapter! See you all! Live long and prosper! Bye!


	4. The Mischeif intensifies!

Sonicfox: now back in chapter 5! Now more epic than ever!

Arkanin: (slurps ramen) hooray for epicness!

Sonic: umm… whatta we gotta do?

Sonicfox: well Arkanin mailed us in when she became co host. The review says:

_Hm, I guess I can join as a co-host. I'll still review and all, so, it's all good._

Sonic: You need to dye yourself pink and join an anti-Sonic club. Haha, I wonder what Amy would do if she didn't recognize you.

Fox: Hm...Um...Jump off a cliff? Yeah! Fox, jump off a cliff!

Slippy: Before you say anything, you have to say "SuperrobotmonkeyteamhyperforceGO!".

Sonicfox: I challenge you to a pro-face off match on Guitar Hero on Expert (Through the Fire and the Flames), Fascination on Maniac from DDR, and a lightsaber battle all at once! (Probably impossible...Oh well! = D)

Haha

Sonicfox: Ok, I'll get the pink paint.

Sonic: (now coated in paint) I'll get you for this Arkii

Arkanin: yea whatever… mmm…ramen.

Sonicfox: Ok, let's get you to join shadow's anti sonic club

Shadow: is this a joke? Who's the pink guy?

Wolf: yea, whats his problem? Why is he pink?

Sonicfox: we don't know. But he wants to join you guys. His name's Pinky.

Sonic: hey.

Shadow: that sounds a lot like… Sonic! Trying to ruin our club, huh? Well show you!

(shadow and wolf relentlessly pound sonic to pulp.

Sonicfox: hey, Amy! Sonic died himself pink because he loves you that much!

Amy: really?

Sonic: NO!

Amy: oh sonic I knew you'd come around!

(Amy drags sonic into the empty room, she is dressed in a gown and a preist is in the room)

Sonicfox: ok, while they get married, next dare!

Fox: (all whiney) do I have to?

Sonicfox: no, but if you don't jump, ill push you.

Fox: ok

(fox falls off cliff, and before he hits the ground, I stop him)

Sonicfox: you need to stay for more dares, so I helped out.

(fox hits the ground. Hard.)

Fox: oof. Done.

Sonicfox: ok next is… Slippy, but he's in the E.R.. I'll call him, since doesn't know.

Beep!

Slippy: hello?

Sonicfox: hey. There's a dare saying you have to say "superrobtmonkeyteamhyperforceGO!" before you say something.

Slippy: superrobtmonkeyteamhyperforceGO! Now what?

Sonicfox: now I hang up.(hangs up) ok, ARE YOU READY???

Arkii: I was born ready!!!

(contest commences. I win DDR, but Arkii wins GH and LS battle by cutting off my hand.)

Sonicfox: wow, that was fun! (grows back hand)

Arkii: whenever you want to lose again, let me know.

Sonicfox: I'll keep that in mind. Next Review is from… Arkii.

Arkii: what?

Sonicfox: whatever. It says:

_Epic chapter. I posted my review in the last chapter. Glad to be on the team, like in a lot of Ask stories. Haha, I must have started a craze or something. Um, well, I may continue again or something. But, onto the dares (by the way, I will never back down from a dare)._

Sonic: You need to attach a sticky note on your back that says, "I hate Fox".

Fox: Look at Sonic's back. It's true. I heard him say that.

Wolf: I'm going to call you Fluffy.

Amy: Ey, homegurl! You need to tahlk ganstah! Nah, just kidding. Haha. Do whatever you want to Sonic.

Tails: My partner in crime! We need to invent chaotic and unstable inventions to make the story even MORE interensting!

Arkanin (I also go by Arkii if Arkanin is too much to write): You need to eat Ramen. And lots of it. M...Ramen...

Heh. I love myself.

Wow, these are really good.

Arkii: I know. I wrote them.

Sonicfox: ok, here we go.

Sonic: ok, easy enough (puts note on back)

Fox: (looks at sonics back) you know what? You suck.

Sonic: says you. Anyway, I have more fans.

Fox: do not!

Sonicfox: ENOUGH! Stop it or ill throw you both into a crowd of fangirls!

Sonic: ok, I'll stop.

Fox: me too.

Sonicfox: next… Wolf…but then… Amy and sonic are off getting in a forced marriage.

Fox: then how's Sonic here?

Sonicfox: well, I replaced him with a life size sonic doll that says "I do" over and over.

Fox: clever

Wolf: umm… thank you?

Arkii: you're welcome, Fluffy.

Sonicfox: now tails, Arkii, go make some weapons.

(they leave for tails' workshop)

Sonicfox: they'll be back next chapter, but I'll send Arkii her Ramen now.

MEANWHILE at tails' workshop…

Vector: Delivery for Arkanin Midnight!

Arkii: that's me.

Vector: here's your ramen.

Arkii: YAY! (starts slurping faster than sonic can run)

IN THE STUDIO…

Sonicfox: ok thays all for now, and remember, keep posting!

Knuckles: WAIT!!!

Sonicfox: what?

Knux: you keep forgetting the disclaimer!

Sonicfox: oh yeah! Thanks knuckles!*ahem*

Sonic characters belong to SEGA, Star Fox to Nintendo and NAMCO, Arkii is Arkanin-Midnight, and I'm from, well, me! Duh! See you later!


	5. Arkii's the overlord of the reviews

Sonicfox: and we are back!

Sonic: what bizarre, insane stuff are you having us do today???

Falco: yeah, I am so hungry, I could eat panther! Come to think of it…

Sonicfox: don't try it! Any way here I stopped at Ichiraku and bought you all some Ramen. Ibought myself a hot dog with hot sauce and garlic. Enjoy!

Everyone, especially Arkii: Woot! Ramen!

(Everyone finishes)

Sonicfox: ahh that hit the spot.

Arkii: tell me about it.

Sonicfox: now this first dare is from Arkii again.

Arkii: Yay! I own the reviews!

Sonicfox: I guess so. This says:

_Haha, nice one. Alrighty, now that me and Tails invented a lot of junk, lets get the show on the road._

Sonic: Using me and Tails' Shrink Ray, shrink yourself and attempt to enter the gaming world by the USB port.

Amy: Hm, using me and Tails' Love Blaster, make Sonic fall in love with you. I must warn you, it only lasts 10 minutes.

Knuckles: Omg! It's Knuckles! Hey, is that the Master Emerald almost falling off that cliff? I think it is.

Fluffy: OMG! KAWAII! Fluffy, when Sonic tries to go inside the gaming world, turn on the computer.

Fox: SuperrobotmonkeyteamhyperforceGO! Jk jk. I want you to talk in acronyms (i.e. ttyl [talk to you later], omg [oh my god]). Me and Tails' will use the Translater Bazooka to know what you're saying. Or was that the Fox to Turtle Tranfusion Bazooka. I forget.

Tails: Bore everyone to death. Haha!

= D

Sonicfox: wow, this one is EVIL!

Arkii: thank you.

Sonic: I'm so NOT doing that!

Sonicfox: suit yourself (tazes sonic)

Sonic: Oww! You still have that?

Sonicfox: yes, but next chapter I will give it back to Inferno.

Blaze: thanks. He's been waiting really long for it.

Sonicfox: anyway that makes Amy's dare easier. Amy, Fire Away!

Amy: Okay! (opens fire like a madwoman)

Sonic: (dodging shots) oh no! (gets hit in the arm) I… LOVE YOU, AMY!!!

Amy and Arkii: So KAWAII!!

Sonic: no, you are so kawaii, amy!

(Sonic and Amy start making out)

Everyone but Fluffy and Falco: Aww…

Fluffy: can everyone stop calling me Fluffy?

Everyone: NO!

Falco: it's too funny.

Arkii: it's too KAWAII!

Sonicfox: I just like to joke around with it. Next up: Knuckles

Knux: what?

Sonicfox: the master emerald! By that cliff! Go get it!

Knux: I'm coming my baby!

(knux jumps off cliff and ends up in the E.R. for two chapters.)

Falco: speaking of the Emergency room, where's Slippy?

Everyone: Don't Ask!

Slippy: Hi guys!

Arkii: oh no! since sonic wont go in the computer, Fluffy's dare wont be as funny!

Wolf: good thing all I have to do is turn on a computer. (turns on my laptop) Ooh… what's this?

Sonicfox: what?

Wolf: you have a Silver the Hedgehog wallpaper?

Sonicfox: why is that funny? Wait a sec… Fox, before you said anything, your dare is to speak in acronyms!

Fox: OMG UR HS

Arkii: the translator ray says he is saying "oh my god, you are homosexual"

Sonicfox: well that wasn't nice at all!

Fox: Nosiwobn

Everyone but Arkii: what?

Arkii: he said" no one said I'd be nice."

Sonicfox: well, you do. Anyway, Tails' turn.

Tails: Finally! I'm going to explain and disprove the String theory. Here I go!

( Tails goes on the biggest rant ever, and everyone is dead when he finishes.)

Tails: guys? Oh well, since everyone's dead, I'll do the disclaimer, then end the chapter.

Sonic characters are from SEGA, Star Fox characters are from NINTENDO and NAMCO, Arkii is Arkanin Midnight, and Sonicfox is, well, Sonicfox. Bye everybody!


	6. my review! plus another

And now welcome to Sonicfox's ask sonic and star fox special:

THE SUPER AWESOME AUTHOR DARES!!!

Sonicfox: btw that means I use dares I use from a review I sent to MY story!

Wolf: you cant do that! No fair!  
Sonicfox: Silence Fluffy!  
Wolf: …

Sonicfox: Arkii isn't here, because I gave her a ramen break.

Sonicfox: better.

Sonicfox: so the review is from me, and it says:

_OK, i was bored so I'm reviewing my own story!  
...god i must be desperate.  
Sonic: uhh... you be the one to tell amy about the sonic doll. she looks mad.  
Tails: bring in the Tails doll. (evil grin)  
Knuckles: OMG Panther stole the master emerald! go beat him up to get it back!  
Panther: talk in first person. please.  
Me: eat pie. m... pie...  
Rouge:(when did you show up? ooh yeah 2 chapters ago.) idk whatever?  
Shadow: make fun of silver till he runs off crying.  
Silver kick shadow in his cojones.  
Blaze: say something in german!  
Amy: make sonic your slave the rest of the chapter.  
Cream: cease existing immediately. jk, tell cheese you hate him and you mean it!  
Fox: admit Fluffy looks cooler than you.  
Fluffy: admit you stole your look from fox, then added a FEW minor adjustments.  
Leon: question: how is it you aren't in an asylum yet?  
and thats about it! try to take these on!  
Sonicfox pwns you all, except maybe arkii at GH._

Ok, so first up is Sonic.

Sonic: um.. Amy?

Amy: SONIC HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AT THE ALTAR? AND LEAVE A DOLL IN YOUR PLACE?

Sonic: well… it was Sonicfox's idea. I had nothing to do it!

Amy: so… do you love me then?

Sonic: no.

Amy: oh… Well… whatever, I still love you.

Sonicfox: now onto Tails.

Tails: I WOULD, but it would kill everyone. So, no.

Sonicfox: oh well. Knux did you hear?

Knux: yeah yeah, I heard.

Panther: oh look its over there!

Knuckles: where? (jumps off cliff in confused rage)

Sonicfox: All right Shadow, your turn.

Shadow: Silver, you are vile, disgusting, ugly, lame, idiotic, foolish, a complete waste of time and effort, and I spit in your direction (spits)

Silver: (teary eyed) how dare you! (kicks shadow in between the legs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (runs off)

(Shadow is sprawled on the ground, saying things that should never be said by anyone under 18, so I can't post what he says.)

Sonicfox: sorry but no one here knows german. I forgot.

Blaze: yea, sorry about that.

Sonicfox: that's ok. Next is Rouge, so feel free to do whatever.

Rouge: Thanks hun.

Sonicfox: next is Amy's… I'll change my mind on that one. Cream is never going to be in this tory, so that leaves Fox

Fox: ok fine. Fluffy look cooler than me.

Wolf: damn right.

Leon: can we do mine? I heard it already.

Sonicfox: ok.

Leon: good question. I don't know, I guess I'm not "asylum crazy."

Panther: that makes sense.

Shadow: yea otherwise sonic'd be in one.

Sonicfox: moving on to mine. (takes pie) ok, we got another review. Fluffy, read it.

Wolf: (growls) Whatever. It's from Fruity Babe and it says:

_Hi hi! Ima torture some of you!_

Shadow: Dance around in a frilly pink tutu  
Sonic: Make out with Shadow in a closet for 5 minutes  
Amy: Dress like a goth for the next 3 chapters  
Tails: Bomb Japan

Sonicfox: Ok! First part for Shadow! Put the tutu on!

Shadow: no!

Sonicfox: (menacingly) doooooooooooo iiiiiiiiiiiit…

Shadow: ok ok… there... hows that?

Sonicfox: good. Skipping the next part, because I don't think that's appropriate and I hate that kind of stuff.

Sonic: gayness?

Sonicfox: no, just stupid gay sonic pairings like sonadow and tailsknux and stuff like that.

Everyone: that makes sense.

Sonicfox: however… (uses author magic to dress amy like a goth)

Amy: WTF??? 3 chapters? Are you kidding me????

Sonicfox: no. now tails gets to bomb japan, which reminds me. Sonic, did you blow up the moon like Arkii wanted?

Sonic: (yelling, because Arkii wanted it to be loud) YES! I, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BLEW UP THE MOON, BUT I CRASHED FOX'S SHIP WHEN I CAME BACK.

Fox: you just bought a ticket to your doom.

Sonicfox: now before this gets bad, I'll end the chapter w/ the disclaimer. Blaze?

Blaze: sonic characters are from sega, star fox characters are from Nintendo and namco, blah blah blah.

Sonicfox: good night everybody!


	7. The cast are gonna get even!

Sonicfox: Next chapter! Woot!

Fox: is this ever going to end?

Sonicfox: not if I have anything to say about it.

Knuckles: I figured as much.

Sonicfox: hey, weren't you in the E.R.?

Knux: yeah, but that was two chapters ago… I think. Anyway I'm ok now, so let's go on.

Arkii: hi everybody! I'm back!

Sonicfox: great! Wanna read the next dare?

Arkii: sure. Its from kitmaro and it says:

_Funny funny good chapters. Now on to my dares. Fox challange wolf to a battle dance, sonic learn to swim by jumping in a lake you can have water wings if you want, and shadow use chaos control to make pluto hurtle into the sun. See ya!_

Sonicfox: didn't get a word of what that says. Jk jk any way, fox and fluffy are up!

Fox: what kind of dance?

Wolf: how about DDR?

Sonicfox: you can do that, sure.

Fox: ok. I pick twilight zone on Heavy mode.

(fox passes almost flawlessly)

Wolf: move aside, pup. I'll show you how it's done.

(wolf plays the same song and wins 100 percent.)

Sonicfox: awesome! Fluffy wins!

Wolf: darn right I did.

Sonicfox: now I have sonic "jump " into a lake. With no water wings.

Sonic: what?(falls in) Ack! I can't swim! Call for help! Hurry!

Sonicfox: I don't think hes learning. Anyway shadow, here's a helmet, go blow up Pluto.

Shadow: fine (disappears, then comes back a minute later) happy? I finished.

Falco: I didn't think he'd do it. Congrats.

Sonicfox: next dare. It's from Arkii while she was on her Ramen break.

Arkii: it says:

_Alright! Fruity Babe has taken the scene. She's one of my friends who also has a Ask story. Anyway..._

Sonic: You need to lick your finger and place it into an electrical socket. No, you can not refuse this dare.

Knuckles: The flowers I sent you...I think they were chemically active. But don't be alarmed. Maybe...They won't eat you.

Amy: Man, that chapter was hilarious. Anyway, I want you to drag Fox shopping with you. I figure he can carry ALL of your items. I like the clothes though, not you, but good non-the-less.

Fox: The above, but also you need to buy me 3 boxes of Ramen. M...Ramen.

Fluffy: AW! KAWAII!! Anyway, Fluffy can have access to my weapon pantry. Here's the key.

Sonicfox: Mwahahaha! Jk jk. Um...You need to...Um...Uh...Hm...BOO! I want you to also have access to all my weapons.

Arkii: You need to eat all the Ramen Fox brings...Mwahahaha! I'm so evil.

There you go. Arkii, over and out.

Sonicfox: well, this is going to be _fun_… (evil laugh)

Sonic: eep. (licks finger, and pokes an electric outlet. He turns all different colors as he is zapped.)

Shadow: hey look, Sonics' gone hyper!

(Sonic passes out from the electricity through his veins and body.)

Knuckles: what flowers? (a piranha plant comes up behind him, eating him.)

Sonicfox: (literally is Rofl) nice touch. Almost so funny I cried.

Arkii: I try. (gives her trademark chibi smile)

Amy: ok, lets go shopping, fox!

Fox: you are so _dead._

Srkii: you cantry, but I'm the co host, so you can't kill me (gives chibi smile) yay invincibility!

Wolf: awesome!

Sonicfox: OH, NO YOU DON'T! I'LL TAKE THOSE! YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED! Anyway I'm gonna go use some of these on someone named eggman (pulls out sniper rifle looking thing) whats this do?

Arkii: it's our Burrito blaster. It makes anyone have… really bad… GAS!

Sonicfox: why that'll do perfectly… bye now! Don't forget to eat the ramen fox gives you Arkii! Oh, and Shadow! Do the disclaimer at the end of the story!

Shadow: ok.

Arkii: will do!

(when amy and fox get back)( fox is buried under so many clothes and girl stuff. He holds out the ramen to Arkii.)

Fox: (out of breath) huff… huff… here.

Arkii: thanks! (slurps ramen)

Shadow: well, I guess the chapter's over. Sonic characters are from SEGA, Star fox characters are from NINTENDO and NAMCO, and Arkii and Sonicfox are two kids in their teenage years. Bye.  
Fox: Btw, we need more dares for our "host" so send some in! and some for any sonic or star fox character that comes into your head! Bye!

Sonic: see ya!


	8. My turn! for dares, i mean

Sonicfox: now back to the greatest story in the world!!!

Fox: says who?

Sonicfox: ME!!! (tazes fox)

Fox: OW! I thought you got rid of that!

Sonicfox: I WAS, but I changed my mind.

Arkii: lets get on with the dares now!

Shadow: ok, this one's from Arkanin Midnight, and it says:

_Epic. Haha._

Hm...For the host, huh? I got it. Forget all my other dares, we'll save those for another chapter. Today is all Sonicfox!

1. Haha, you need to perform all previous dares done to you.

2. Fluffy will hold you upside down until you give me the rest of the Ramen in the pantry.

3. Fox is allowed to shoot you with any weapon that me and Tails invented that is not permanent and not deadly.

4. Sonic, put Sonicfox in a goldfish bowl, even if he can't fit.

5. Tails, bring out the big gun!

6. Now, for a good part. Sonicfox, I dare you to do WHATEVER you want to every member I mentioned. Except, veto these dares.

Awesome Arkii reporting out.

Sonicfox: oh, I get what happened. An author-only dare, huh?

Arkii: they told me to.

Sonicfox: well, ok, since my dares from the past were fun, I'll do 'em again!

( drops a brick off a cliff, it hits slippy again, knocking him out all chapter. Plays DDR, GH, and battles lightsabers with Arkii again… all at once… again. Wins GH but loses DDR and the lightsaber battle because Arkii cut off his feet. Eats pie…mmm…pie. Takes arkii's weapons from the vault and uses the Burrito Rifle on Eggman again, who runs off with a green trail behind him.)

Sonicfox: that gets those out of the way.

(wolf picks him up, upside down)

Sonicfox: here's you ramen, Arkii.

Arkii: yay! Fluffy you can put him down now.

Wolf: I think not

Sonicfox: (disappears, reappears out of wolf's claws.) I think so.

(fox shoots Sonicfox with the burrito rifle, but misses, then blast him with the shrink ray.)

(sonic picks Sonicfox up and places him in a goldfish bowl.)

(Sonicfox smashes it with his author powers and grows back to normal)

Tails: ok! (pulls out giant bazooka, so big it puts the Great Fox to shame)

Sonicfox: Holy Mackerel!

Holy Mackerel: yes?

Sonicfox: I didn't mean it! Go away!

Holy M.: aww, no one ever tries to summon me on purpose.(leaves)  
Tails: (shoots Sonicfox) now you will become a furry!

Sonicfox: Oh awesome! I turned into my OC, Scorch!

(for those who don't know, look at my deviantart page, Borenthehedgehog. First deviation ever was of him.)

Sonicfox: ok, now onto the next review! I'll torture YOU lot later.

Everyone but Arkii: (whimpers in fear)

Arkii: even me?

Sonicfox: no, they made you, and anyway it was fun doing it.

Arkii: Awesome! Ok, the next review is from XXXSilvazeXXX and it says

_Wow um ok let's see I've not been listening for the last 3 chapters so lets see I have no dares that are worth anything so let's play a little game of Truth OR DARE my way if you do not want to say the truth you will get a dare from my good friend Sonicfox over there_

Sonic: Have you ever slept with another guy (Probably true I just wanna see if Sonicfox has a good dar)  
Shadow:Would yolike to kill sonicfox? If yes then GO AHEAD but I warn you know hes tougher then he looks  
Silver:Tell me why you like Blaze

Well thats all for now PEACE

Sonicfox: ok, lets start the game for the three hedgehogs over there. First: Sonic

Sonic: No! I have not slept with a guy at all!

Sonicfox: (whispering) that's not what Panther said.

Wolf: Panther, you're off the team!

Panther: Panther didn't do anything! Not this time anyway!

Wolf: Anyone who slept with sonic is not allowed on my team!

Slippy: Good thing I'm not on your team.

Peppy: that is just wrong.

Sonicfox: hey peppy! How come you took so long coming here?

Peppy: my Arwing Crashed, so I had to go back and get the Great Fox to fly me in.

Sonicfox: sounds reasonable. Now Shadow's turn.

Shadow: Yes, I would. Thank you. (stabs Sonicfox repeatedly square in the chest, but he doesn't die)

Shadow: WHY… WON'T ...YOU…DIE? (keeps on stabbing)

Sonicfox: because I'm the author, so that doesn't even do anything. It doesn't even hurt.

Shadow: darn it!

Sonicfox: Silver, your turn.

Silver: uhh, well, I just… y'know… and she's so… y'know… Beautiful…

Blaze: why thank you, Silver.

Silver: Umm… you're welcome.

Sonicfox: we have time for 1 more Review, so Blaze, you can read it.

Blaze: ok. It's from Kitmaro and it says

_Ok I'm gonna go all evil on you guys now!(laughs maniakly) ON TO THE DARES! Falco walk a tight rope over a giant fan,krystal read everyons' mind and tell what you find embarasing, Knuckles find the holy grail. And for the hosts Arkii go without ramen for a chapter and Sonicfox let the others decide what you do. No refusing ok I'm gone see ya._

Sonicfox: let's start.

Falco. Piece of Cake! (no brawl pun intended, but it's funny right? No? damn.)

(Falco runs across the rope, and falls, but he lands on his Arwing and is Safe.)

Krystal: ok. (reads all the minds) Well, Fox is on his usual fantasy of me, but that's the only embarrassing thing I found.

Fox: remind me why I love you.

Krystal: I'm hot.

Fox: oh yeah… (continues on with his fantasy of disgusting proportions)

Knuckles: you're kidding, I assume. No one could ever find it!

Sonicfox: Huzzah! I hath found the Holy Grail! (holds the Grail up High, and God himself takes it from him)

God: thanks fellow reality bender.

Sonicfox: you're welcome, Big Pal in the Sky.(god leaves)

Arkii: ok! I can do this, since I've gone all this chapter without it. I just need to last a bit longer…

Sonicfox: ok, Blaze, you are my fav sonic character, so you can dare me to do something.

Blaze: umm… I dunno, you wanna go make out?

Sonicfox: is that a dare?

Blaze: yes it is.

Sonicfox: I guess I will then.

(NOTE: this will not turn into a blaze/Sonicfox story. It was her dare and is not to be taken like that. Geez. Don't be a sicko.)

Sonicfox: you aren't a bad kisser.

(again, not to be taken the wrong way, you are a sick Reader!)

Blaze: thanks (blushes)

Silver: I'm so going to kill you.

Sonicfox: go ahead. Try.

Silver: Damn. I forgot. Author.

Sonicfox: Yep. So that's all the time for now, see y'all!

(Sonic Characters belong to SEGA, Star Fox belong to NINTENDO and NAMCO, and Arkii and I are real people out there. Find me and I'll give you 20 bucks. Bye!)


	9. Whee! Reviews!

Sonicfox: now for the EPIC CHAPTER 9!!!

Arkii: 9!!!

Shadow: GET ON WITH IT!

Sonicfox: Hmph. Whatever. This 'uns from Kody 1023, and it says:

_Holy Crap! I'm laughing too hard here! Listen, Here are awsome dares_

Sonic: Kill Amy.  
Amy: Die. Please.  
Shadow: Dress up like Amy (Not goth form) and kill people.  
Fox: Go FIVE chapters without any weapons or vehicles. Muahahahah!  
Silver: Same as Amy.  
Blaze: Seven minutes of heaven with Silver's dead corpse. Muahahaha!  
Slippy: Stop doing Meth for five minutes.  
Falco: Scream "FALCON PAWNCH!" for no reason 10 times. if you don't, I'll sic Werehog on you. Muahahahaha!  
Sonicfox: Change your name to "Closet Homosexual" For one chapter.

That is all.

Sonicfox: strange dares… for mine, sure, why not. But only until your dares are over, and if you do something like it again, I'll eat your soul. Sonic, you first.

Sonic: Ok. (kills Amy)

Amy: (dead)

Closet Homosexual: I'll bring her back later. Now shadow.

Shadow: I guess I'll pass.

C. Homo: no you wont. ( uses author powers to dress him up like amy.)

Shad: you suck, Closet homosexual.

C. Homo: I'll try to ignore that. Anyway, he wont be killing because he forgot how.

Shadow: no I di-

C. Homo: (uses jedi mind trick) yes you did.

Shadow: I forgot how to kill people.

Arkii: Ooh! Let me try! (uses jedi mind trick on Knuckles) bring me ramen!

Knuckles: ok. (brings Ramen, which Arkii slurps)

Fox: NO.

C. Homo: yes. ( takes all of fox's weapons away)

Fox: my babies! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silver: I will not die. You cant make me.

Blaze: I'll play that.

C. Homo: ok (throws the two in a closet)

(seven minutes later)

Silver: that was fun.

Blaze: yes, you're better than C. H. over there.

C. Homo: whatever. Slippy does Helium, not meth, but Falco can do his,

Falco: ok… sure…

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

FALCON PAWNCH!

Sonicfox: done! HA! Now, onto the next dare!

Silver: I'll read! It's from XXXSilvazeXXX and it says:

_hm well lets see...  
sonicfox: Lets try something random! Go make out with Sonic... Thats it and I like Arkii's review for chap 8 so you can go ahead and do it again!_

Sonicfox: No! what is your input, Sonic?

Sonic: F*ck No!

Sonicfox: watch your mouth! Anyway, I'm not gay. Even if Sonic is, I won't make out with him.

Sonic: Yeah! Wait a sec… Hey!

Sonicfox: next dare's from Kitmaro and it says:

_Hilarious love it! I've got one good idea all characters mentioned and the authour and co-authour of course have a giant battle royall with anything you can find so go nuts. See ya!_

Sonicfox: (imitating a Papa John's commercial) We can do that.

( huge batty royale takes place, and Everyone but Fox pulls out Gatling Guns, but me and Arkii tie for First.)

Sonicfox: Fun and Awesome. Next!

Rouge: I'll read it, hun. It's from Azure Ghidorah, and it says:

_Hey! Arkanin sent me the link to this story a few days ago, but I just now got to reviewing._

Before any dares though... Sonic the Hedgehog and Star Fox under one roof? AWESOME!

Now...

Silver: (looks at him, then glances back at Chapter 8) ... (chuckles) This is what I love about being an author, the characters can't hurt 'em... (large emerald dragon seen in background muttering 'Doesn't mean we can't try...') ANYWAYS... I forgot was I was gonna dare you to do, Silver... (same dragon seen face faulting) ...

Leon: Not a dare... but you need to die. (holds out hand, fires off a spire of ice which strikes Leon in the heart without fail) Too crazy for my tastes...

Sonic: See the chili dog? (holding said food item) If you want it... You have to go through that mile-long guantlet filled with every imaginable death trap. It'll be at the end waiting for you. (teleports the chili dog to the end of said guantlet) (to Sonicfox, if you don't know why I did this, go watch the opening of Sonic and the Black Knight)

... Meh... Can't really think of something else to do right now, so till next time, Ciao! (turns into giant fire dragon and flies out, somehow leaving the roof intact)

Sonicfox: ok, I'll bring Leon back when I feel like it. Anyways…

Silver: good thing you forgot.

Sonicfox: good thing you couldn't kill me with a shotgun at point blank range.

Silver: you suck.

Sonicfox: duly noted. Sonic, go get the Chili dog!

Sonic: Okay!

(sonic runs off, misses almost all the death traps, but hits the last one, which is a spire sticking up out of the ground. Sonic is hit in his yahoo's and ends crawling to the finish)

Sonic: … my … chilidog…

Azure Dragon: I'm hungry.( Eats Chilidog) Bye! (flies off)

Sonic: (very dramatically) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonicfox: neat. NEXT!

Arkii: I'll read! Its from Fruity Babe! Hi! And it says:

_But- but- but- but-.. I love Sonadow D:_

Gah. fine. DARES :D

Tails: Sing Barbie Girl  
Sonic: Wear Rouges clothes for the rest of the chapter  
Shadow: Wear a frilly maid's dress and clean

Sonicfox: for the record, I just said I don't like it. I don't mean you cant like it. Anyway, that seems do-able

Falco: that's what she said!

Sonicfox: that's what your dad said to you? That's sad.

Falco: you suck.

Tails: I don't know it.

Sonic: but you sang it in the Shower yesterday. You woke me up!

Tails: CRAP!

( sings song [ I would post lyrics, but I don't know the song myself, because im a heterosexual guy{ LOL the Quote Within the Quote}])

Amy: that was Perfect!

Sonic: that's what she said!

Amy: yes I did.

Sonicfox: what is with you guys?

Sonic/Falco: Idk.

Sonicfox: (put Rouge's clothes on Sonic)  
( note: not the clothes she was just wearing. Sicko.)

Sonicfox: (puts maid costume on Shadow) lovely. NOW GO CLEAN!

Shadow: (inaudible grumbling while he cleans)

Sonicfox: that's all the time we have, so thank you and Good day!

SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA. STAR FOX CHARACTERS BELONG TO NINTENDO AND NAMCO. ARKII AND SONICFOX ARE REAL PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, AND IF YOU FIND SONICFOX, HE'LL GIVE YOU A DOLLAR.


	10. its the epic chapter 10! i am so happy!

Sonicfox: hello everyone!

Sonic: hello.

Sonicfox: shut up sonic. Anyway! First dare goes to… Falco.

Falco: this one here's from Kody1023 and it says:

_(Censored) Awesome! BTW Knuckles escaped and hes here at my house! I'm keeping him here for the rest of the chapter! Heres some more dares_

Sonic: Lose a race to a snail.  
Shadow: Take Rouge's Heart-Thing off. Muahahahaha!  
Amy: Die again. Please. I hate you.  
Everyone (OMG): Read chapter 2 of "Kill Reviewer", the SONADOW story (Don't worry, you don't have to post the words, just the reactions.).  
Fox: Guess the of the with your weapons, and i'll use my reviewer powers to make Sonicfox give you everything back (Sorry for the dare, but i just got Starfox Adventures, and it sucks. also, Sonicfox, the name of the monkey Os Iughwpinsdgziybgyijohsdgyghgd.).  
Slippy: Sorry about the meth comment/dare, but stop helium and start doing meth for the rest of the chapter.  
Sonicfox: sorry about the Closet Homosexual thing, so to make up for it, here's Werehog, my dare is to release him into Amy's room when she is revived, but prevent her from having sex with it WITHOUT author powers.

Don't suck out my soul. Please. O Great master. (Lets Knuckles back on the computer, he looks up rouge porn.) (Note: Tell Rouge what Knuckles is doing. LOL! That's why i'm keeping him here for the chapter.)

Sonicfox: Whoa. I wondered why Knuckles wasn't here. Anyway, rouge goes first.

Rouge: tell him hes as good as dead. That's just wrong, and I've never even done that kind of stuff, so WHERE THE HELL IS IT COMING FROM???

Sonicfox: perverted fanartists.

Rouge: that is so disgusting!

Sonicfox: I know. It's just sad how people think about that crap. Sonic, you're next.

Sonic: (loses race, because I used my author power to make the snail win.) I can't believe I lost…

Shadow: you are so creepy, kody lots of numbers.

Sonicfox: that'll be a good decision for all of us. Thanks shadow. Amy's not here, she went with Arkii on a ramen run.

Sonicfox: now for those reactions. First Fox.

Fox: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I knew you two were Gay!

Falco: (same as fox)

Wolf: that makes so much sense.

Shadow: whoever wrote this is either mentally retarded or dead.

Sonic: I agree.

Slippy: I don't get it.

Sonicfox: Anyway, Slippy's dare is too dangerous, so we have to skip that one. I accept your thanks. Anyway, Werehog sonic, GET IN THERE!

W. Sonic: AROOOOOOO! (runs in Amy's room, wreaking havoc.)

Sonicfox: next review is from a depressing person, Lucario Star, and it says:

_(Sighs) Life is an abyss of darkness and to the dares.  
Sonic:What do you think of tails doll.  
Tails doll:Go ahead and steal my soul.I'm too sad.  
Tails:...hi.  
Knux:have an emearld i dont need it.  
Rouge:Why do flirt with all the boys you see?Here have an diamond.  
Fox:Are you related to tails?  
Falco:If your asking why i'm emo because 2 reasons.1.I watched grave of the fireflies it has a sad ending. yes from kingdomhearts is rubbing off on me.  
Tails doll:Go stel my soul now.  
Blaze:sup?  
Leaves with really depressing music._

Sonicfox: CHEER UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any way, the tials doll isn't here, sorry. Sonic, you still go first.

Sonic: (shudders) don't ask.

Tails:Hi?

Sonicfox: knuckles isn't here.

Rouge: idk, I just do, Hun. Well, thanks. (takes emerald.)

Fox: No…

Falco: thank you for answering my question I was never going to ask.

Blaze: sup.

Sonicfox: next review.

Fox: this one's from Fruity babe. It says:

_MORE DARES! :D_

Shadow: Act out a scene from family guy  
Sonic: Help shadow act out the scene

That is all.

Shadow: what is Family guy?

Everyone else: (staring in extreme disbelief)

Sonic: I'LL do the scene.

Sonic as Meg: Mom, I can't eat. I'm too grossed out by Grandpa's ears.  
Sonic as Chris: I know. They're like a big, gray, enchanted forest.  
Sonic as Lois: Kids, your grandfather's ears are not gross. And they are certainly not an enchanted forest.  
Sonic as Ear creature 1: [High-pitched noise] ["Let us run to the meadow and dance."]  
Sonic as Ear creature 2: [High-pitched noise] ["You first. I'm self-conscious."]

Sonicfox: well, that's all for now, catch you all next time, and remember! R&R! Bye!

Sonic belongs to sega, star fox to Nintendo to namco, blah blah blah.


	11. Chapter 11? wow!

Sonicfox: hey, we're back!

Falco: big whoop.

Sonicfox: (hits Falco with giant fish) be quiet! Ok, our first dare is from Lucario Star, and it says:

_Sup everyone! I feel evil got it memorized?  
Blaze: Kick chaos in his private part if he has one.  
Fox: Go streaking.  
Falco:...  
Tails: Reanct that scene in that tornament in station sqare where you battle rouge.  
Rouge: Why did you kiss tails!? Tell me tell me!  
Bye everyone!_

Sonicfox: well, good to see you're feeling better than last time. Evil is always better than depressed. Now Blaze, it's your turn to start.

Blaze: ok. (kicks Chaos, and her foot gets stuck inside) I guess he doesn't have any.

Chaos: Bloop.

Fox: I will not go streaking!

Wolf: why not? You got nothing there anyway.

Falco: and you would know this how?

Sonicfox: shut up, all of you! Fox, you don't have to go streaking. Wolf and Falco, stop being gay.

Tails: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Sonicfox: (sarcastically) riiiiiiight… anyway, rouge, answer the question.

Rouge: to win the tournament, that's all, hun.

Peppy: oh, is it?

Sonicfox: Hey old pal, long time no see.

Peppy: thanks for inviting me.

Sonicfox: how could I not? Want to read the next review?

Peppy: Sure. It's from Kody1023 and it says:

_hi again, f*** you Shadow for calling me creepy, plus my name is KODY1023, not kody lots of numbers unless you think four numbers is alot, so on with the dares! btw here's knuckles back, i used my author powers to make him an emo.  
Sonic: Kill amy again i hate that bitch.  
Rouge: try to go superform. you are allowed to kill knuckles for looking up porn of you.  
fox: you are now teleported to my house for the chapter, i have all your weapons too! (Note: do not tell him they are all vibrators.)  
: Actually make up a successful plan, otherwise i have an old friend of yours here. (Points at METAL OVERLORD!)_

Sonicfox: I don't think the first one's possible. Oh wait, yeah it is!

Sonic: thank you Kody! (stabs Amy repeatedly)

Amy: noooo! Why are you doing this, Sonic my love?

Sonic: Because I hate your guts!!!

Sonicfox: don't worry amy, I'll bring you back.

Amy: thank you…(dies)

Rouge: I don't have a super form, but i'll gladly kill knuckles. (kills knux)

Fox: don't tell me they're all what???

Falco: your weapons. Go get 'em.

Fox: ok. (teleports to kody1023's house for the rest of this chapter, but will be back next chapter.)

Eggman: the only flaw in all my plans is that pesky hedgehog, who- oh, hello metal sonic.

Metal: Bow down to me, bitchez!!!

Sonicfox: Over my dead body.(snaos fingers, Metal Overlord explodes)

Metal: it's no use… but why can't I defeat you?

Sonicfox: because… I'm Sonicfox. Anyway, that's all we gots, laters!

Arkii: I'll do the disclaimer!

Sonicfox: why not? You haven't spoken all chapter, so ok.

Arkii: SONIC characters belong to SEGA, star fox belongs to NINTENDO and NAMCO, and Sonicfox and I are people. (Shows Trademark Chibi Smile)Bye everybody!


	12. Woot! in this chapter, Sonicfox Sings!

Sonicfox: Arr! We be back with chapter 12! Arr!

Wolf: ok, what up with the pirate thing?

Sonicfox: I was Watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

Wolf: oh.

Captain Jack Sparrow: and that was without a single drop of rum.

Everyone but Sonicfox: WTF???

Sonicfox: it's my fanfic, so he can be here if he wants. You want in, Captain Jack?

Captain Jack: I am disinclined to acquiesce to your Request.

Sonicfox: ok, see you later.

This first review is great! It's from Violetta-Night Butterfly, and it says:

_LOL! This story is so funny! I have a couple dares._

Wolf aka Mr. Cuddles: I dare you to break everything in Shadow's house, steal Sonic's food, and rob Fox for everything in his house (including his food), then break everyone's faces and say "SMASH THE POWER!"

Fox aka Mr. Fluffikins: I dare you and Sonic to cook cakes and things then force them into Shadows mouth.

Shadow: I dare you to break everything in Wolf's house, steal Sonic's shoes and rob Silver for everything in his house (including his pictures of Blaze)

Leon: I dare you to tell Wolf about how you've been daydreaming of him. Then cry when Wolf beats you with a guitar he stole from Fox's house.

And last but not least.

I dare you the author to force Shadow, Wolf, Sonic, and Fox into a mental hospital for suspicions of them being crazy. Then record Wolf and Shadow as they go insane and somehow end up in jail for armed robbery and rape (thanks to Leon for frameing them)

-

Hehe, good luck!

-VioNiFly-

Sonicfox: damn right this story's hilarious.

Wolf: Don't call me that.

Arkii: yea! He's called Fluffy!

Wolf: (sad that Arkii is STILL calling him that) I'll be glad to raid these morons of all their stuff.

(doe sall the stuff he was dared to do)

Fox, Sonic and Shadow: Hey!

Sonicfox: hi-larious. Fox, your turn.

Fox: ok… (he and Sonic bake cakes, and attempt to shove them down shadow's throat, and he chokes to death.)

Sonicfox: I'll bring him back for his dare. (revives Shadow) (shadow leaves and does the stuff in his dare.)

Silver: you have no idea…

Shadow: how many pictures you have of Blaze? I counted 365, one for each day.

Blaze: (face is as red as Silver, and they are both as red in the face as knuckles' quills.) S-Silver?

Silver: Y-yes?

Blaze: H-how did you get all those… p-pictures?

Silver: W-well, I… t-took some of them a l-long time ago… and s-some of them are from r-recently, b-but I always asked you f-first.

Blaze: o-ok…

Sonicfox: stop stuttering, ok? You both sound like Quirrel from Harry Potter.

Sonic: I hate harry potter.

Harry: hey!

Sonicfox: hey, who let him in??? SECURITY!!! (security comes in and Mighty the Armadillo, head of security kicks Harry out.)

Mighty: any other problems?

Sonicfox: no, thanks Mighty.

Scourge: can I come in now?

Sonicfox: sure…

Sonic: you! (starts fighting Scourge)

Sonicfox: Leon, you're up.

Leon: no. I refuse.

Sonicfox: oh, really? (whips out Burrito Rifle)

Leon: Eep! Wolf, I been daydreaming about you for a long time now!

Wolf: ( beats Leon with a guitar, and Leon cries in a very deranged manner.)

Sonicfox: last part should be fun! (snaps fingers, the two hedgehogs, Fox, and Wolf are instantly teleported away.)the video will not be posted, because if it was, I would regret it.

Leon: why do you all hate me?

Knuckles:(who is still emo) no, everyone hate ME! (starts fighting Leon)

Sonicfox: anyway… on to the next dare, so everyone is back here.

Arkii: I'll read! It's from Lucario Star, and it says:

_Hiya! I'm so angry today!  
Tails: Go have a fight with tails doll.  
Rouge:I will steal your soul.  
Fox: Sorry for the streaking thing. Hope you forgive me.  
Sonicfox: Sing a girl song._

Tails: what is up with this person and moods?

Tails doll: (starts fight with tails, but loses when I intervene.)

Sonicfox: No, that's enough. Tails wins.

Tails: thank you. (tails doll leaves.)

Rouge: scary, but you can try.

Fox: thank you, I forgive you.

Sonicfox: ok, I acceot your challenge. I'll sing I love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and the Heartbreakers:

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW..  
He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home  
where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
Ow..

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

Next we'll be movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me(x5)

Sonic, Wolf, and Falco: wow, not bad.

Sonicfox: thank you, I try

Arkii:Well, that's all the time we have today, so send in reviews and we'll be back soon! Bye!

_SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA, STAR FOX BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND NAMCO, JACK SPARROW TO DISNEY, ETC._


	13. the final chapter! not!

Sonicfox: hey everybody, it's your favorite host!

Fox: Alex Trebek?

Sonic: Pat Seijak?

Wolf: Vanna White?

Sonicofox: No, you idiots! Me!

Sonic: but I hate you. (gets hit in his… well… you get the point.) Oww! (falls on ground, crying in agony)

Sonicfox: Anyone else "hate me"?

Everyone: (scared stiff) no, sir.

Sonicfox: ok, well, to make this fanfic more "fun" (by that, I mean fun for ME.), I'm reviving two Star Fox characters, and bringing them in here! Please welcome Dr. Andross!

Andross: hey everybody. I will RULE YOU ALL!

Sonicfox: the hell you will. Anyway, our next guest is JAMES MCCLOUD!!! Yay!

Arkii: who's that?

Fox: D-Dad???

Arkii: oh, ok, I think I get it now.

James: Hi son! Oh, crap! ANDROSS! (runs into a corner to hide) don't kill me again!!!

Andross: I would, but… Oh Crap! Fox! Don't Kill me again!

Sonicfox: Don't worry, he won't.

Fox: Aww…

Sonicfox: Andross can't kill James, either.

Andross: Aww…

_First Dare!_

_From Lucario cat star:_

_I would like to drown the world with darkness.  
Fox,Tails,and sonicfox:Do the caramelldasen.  
Knucles:Do the macarena.  
Blaze:Kiss a lucario my lucario to be exact with silver watching you.  
Silver:If you kill my lucario cause blaze kissed him I will kill you,then revive you and kill you some more.  
Bye. I'm gonna go battle harry potter now.  
-Battle harry potter but loses-  
Me: This isnt over!  
Harry: Ha! How about you winning for a change._

Wolf: oh god, I HATE the Caramelldansen.

Panther: Panther Loves the Caramelldansen! (starts dansen)

Wolf: stop it. We can't do that.

Sonicfox: I'm sorry. Wolf is gonna be a tard, so right now we can't.

Knuckles: ok? (does the Macarena) Happy?

Sonicfox: heh heh, now do the same thing in a tutu!

Silver: not that thing again!

Sonicfox: im kidding… anyway, Blaze, you be next!

Blaze: ok? (kisses Lucario star cat's Lucario)

Silver: (looks at Blaze) it's ok, I know you don't love that thing….

Lucario: (shoots Aura Sphere at Silver) Hmm!

Silver: OWCH! (passes out.)

Sonicfox: next dare is from the same person, and it says:

_Hiya! It's me!  
Fox and falco: Go streaking in Fox's backyard and no one can you.  
Tails: Dance to the caramelldasen!  
Knucles: Sup!_

Sonicfox: since Falco is Self-conscious, the two furry pilots will be blindfolded.

Falco: thanks?

(they go out, and who should live next door but Arkii)

Arkii: not looking! (looks away before they go out, and closes all the windows.)

Tails: ok, I'll do it… for 20 rings.

Sonicfox: you'll be doing it for nothing!

Tails: (dances the caramelldansen, wolf hits him with a brick.)

Wolf: I hate that dance!

Sonicfox: gonna be a tard again?

Wolf: Yes!

Arkii: is that everything? Wait… sorry knuckles.

Knuckles: sup? Thanks Arkii. It's ok.

Discaimer!

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA, star fox belongs to Nintendo and NAMCO, and Arkii and Sonicfox are people. Laters.**


	14. More Reviews! Woot

Sonicfox: We are back!

Fox: Crap.

James: why?

Fox: these guys are gonna dare us to do all sports of stupid stuff, and we can't protest or we get Tazered.

James: oh. Double crap.

Sonicfox: Andross, you read the first review.

Andross: ok, it's from Lucario cat star, and it says:

_Hi nya~  
Fox: Have a battle with tails x tornado.  
Blaze- =Puppy eyes= Can you please be lucario's friend? Not a romantic relationship. just friend.  
Falco:UH...  
Tails: Go in a closet with blaze,krystal,and cream and Cosmo and let anything with you.  
Wolf: I will steal your soul.  
Panther: Do the tango, then the caramelldasen.  
Bye! Got it memorized?_

Sonicfox: looks like Lucario cat star's got a thing for you fox.

Fox: ok, this actually sounds fun!

Tails: you're goin' down!

(the fight commences, but ends when I use a Landmaster to shoot them down.)

Fox: what the hell!

Tails: what did you do that for?

Sonicfox: I was bored. Blaze, you're next.

Blaze: ok, sure, I guess.

LCS' Lucario :…( looks very happy)

Sonic: why won't it say anything?

Sonicfox: it's a Pokémon. Pokémon don't really talk, but some say their name, and some just roar or growl.

Sonic: oh.

Falco: what's UH…? Is it bad?

Wolf: yes. (suppresses laughter.)

Falco: oh NOES! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!(runs in circles.)

Sonicfox: ok? Tails' turn, but I think Cosmo's not here.

Cosmo: yes I am.

Sonicfox: ok, now INTO TEH CLOSET!

Arkii: this is getting really good. Like Ramen!

Sonicfox: yeah!

(Everyone who was told to goes in the closet. Automatically Tails is screaming frantically)

Everyone but those in the closet: (laughing so hard, Fox almost wets himself)

Sonicfox: Wolf's next.

Wolf: ok, you can try, but can you keep up with a Wolfen?

Sonicfox: I bet, yes. They probably can.

Wolf: damn.

Panther: Panther will do these dances for the lovely lady Krystal.

Krystal: ugh.

(panther dances the tango, but I stop him from the evil caramelldansen.)

Sonicfox: no more dansen. Next dares from Dragonmaster77, and it says:

_Hello Starfox...and starfluffy (holds laughter) Sonic and the gang know me pretty well...(evil glare) right Sonic. So I'll dedicate this to you._

Fox and Krystal: You're safe if you both go on a date if not you two can spend time in a fan pit.

Falco: Use those wings of yours and fly off a cliff!

Slippy: Hm (shoots him)

Fluffy: do you have two eyes?

Leon: Eat some bugs.

Panther: shave off your fur.

Sonic: Thought I would miss you out. Taka Amy shopping and carry all the stuff and get some Ramen for Arkii if she wants some.

Wolf: goddamn it! Why is everyone calling me Fluffy!

Sonicfox: Arkii started it.

Wolf: Oh, that's Wonderful! I get a nickname from a girl who doesn't even like me, and it spreads all over the web!

Leon: hehehehehe… yeah…

Sonicfox: anyway, dare time.

Fox: Krystal is in the tails torture closet.

Slippy: can I come out of the corner now Sonicfox?

Sonicfox: yes, you have a dare anyway. Fox and Krys, you're up.

Fox and Krystal: ok, we'll' go on a date.

Fox: YES!

Falco: I… can't really fly.

Sonicfox: don't worry. I'll push him off a cliff for you. (Pushes Falco)

Falco: noes! (Falls into a pit of fangirls)

Slippy: (dies)

Wolf: of course I have two eyes. My eye that had the patch was healed, and now I wear a scope for battle.

Leon: no thanks.

Sonicfox: no, you will. (Shoves bugs down Leon's throat. He chokes to death.)

Panther: No! (Sonicfox shaves his egotistic ass) Argh! Panther is… naked! (Runs off)

Sonicfox: ha! Sonic, you're up!

Sonic: ok… (sadly leaves with Amy and Arkii to buy clothes again and ramen.)

Sonicfox: now the next dare. It's from Plumalchemist…

Shadow: F*** no!

Sonicfox: what?

Shadow: you know Inferno, right?

Sonicfox: yeah, I know that his creator too.

Shadow: well that sonic dare story has Plum all over it! And she's insane!

Sonicfox: I doubt it. The review says:

_well was gonna dare you to caramelldansen but that got nixed oh well I DARE EVERYONE TO SHOVE MONKIES IN THEY'RE MOUTHS AND SCREAM THERE IS RAMEN IN MY PANTS_

Sonicfox: Holy Crap. Sorry shadow, I didn't believe you but now I do.

Shadow: thank you.

Sonicfox: sorry plum but the only people that can do that are Wolf, Leon, Panther, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Peppy, James, Eggman, My Oc, Scorch the hedgehog (yes, he is fully clothed), Arkii, and me. And the author and co host refuse. So all the star fox characters (and scorch) will do it.4

Star Fox characters and Scorch: (muffled by monkeys, so when they say "there's ramen in my pants!" it sounds like "Where's momma in my plants!"

Sonicfox: well, that was… odd, to say the least.

Scorch: yeah, but why am I here?

Sonicfox: why not?

Scorch: ok… following you for a moment on this.

Arkii: Yay for OC'S!(smiles Chibi Smile)

Sonicfox: that's all we have for now, so until next time, Leon shall say the Disclaimer!

Leon: God… Sonic Characters belong to SEGA, Star fox belongs to NINTENDO and NAMCO, and Sonicfox and Arkii are some stupid Teenagers. Happy?

Sonicfox: no, but if I give Falco a demon launcher, put him in a room with you and tell him to go crazy, I'll be fine.

Leon: oh for the love of- Fine. Sonicfox and Arkii aren't stupid, I'm sorry. Better?

Sonicfox: yeah, but you're still going in the box with Falco.

Leon: Crap. (is warped into his doom by Demon Launcher [for those who don't know what that is, play Star Fox Assault])

Sonicfox: Good night Everybody!


	15. a cool chapter

Sonicfox: (Fonsy impression) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!

Leon: where thet HELL have you been?

Sonicfox: I was gone for the week cuz I got grounded.

All but Sonicfox: harsh.

Sonicfox: yeah… (sighs depressed)

Arkii: anything else wrong?

Sonicfox: yeah, some dude gave me some really bad reviews on my devianart page.

Wolf: that's rough.

Sonicfox: do you even care?

Wolf: no.

Sonicfox: fine. First review is from Lucario Cat Star.

_My lucario speaks. You know. HE's a little shy. Oh and wolf tails doll will steal your soul then give it back.  
Falco: Hm...  
Wolf: =starts throwing flowres at him= Tae the pretty!  
Tails: Tango with a mango.  
Panther: Do you like fish?  
Tails: I dare you to say hi to Tails doll.  
Bye!_

Sonicfox: ok. The Lucario does talk guys.

Lucario: yes I do, thank you.

Wolf: ok, I'm not scared.

Tails Doll: (sneaked up behind Wolf) CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE???

Wolf: HOLY SHIT! (jumps out of his skin, but not really)

Sonicfox: ha! I feel better now. Thanks tails doll.

TD: your welcome.

Wolf: not funny. (has his soul back)

Falco: ok?

Wolf: and what if I don't want it?

Lucario: well, you should.

Wolf: fine (takes the pretty)

Tails: what?

Sonicfox: tango with a mango.

Tails: ok. (Dances with the fruit)

Panther: yes! Panther loves fishes!

Tails: hi tails doll.

TD: hi.

Sonicfox: next up is from Plum.

_XD HAHAHAHAHAHA EVEN IF EVERYONE DIDN'T DO IT THAT WAS SO EPIC NOW I DARE EVERYONE TO A CHILI DOG EATING CONTEST I HAVE YET TIO BE BEAT NOR MY OC CARAMEL WHO WILL BE REPRESENTING ME_

Scorch: really? Well, I' will be the judge of that.

Sonicfox: I am the judge! Now, begin!

(everyone eats 20 at least, but sonic, scorch and caramel tie at 546 chili dogs each.)

Sonicfox: cool.

Scorch: yea. BRB (runs off t o the restroom)

(sonic and caramel follow)

Sonicfox: next is from DM77, a pal of mine.

_Mwhahahaha..._

Starwolf: To prove how evil you are battle to most evil beings In the Sonic world AKA Mephile, Iblis, Black Doom and Metal Madness (To Sonicfox Don't tell them I've rigged there ships so they'd lose)

Sonic, Shadow and Silver: Gain membership in Starfox.

Tails: How come in Sonic Unleashed you have Tornado 1 instead of Tornado 2?

Wolf (Fluffy): Act like a pirate.

Fox: How'd your date go?

Wolf: Bring it!

(Wolf, Leon, and Panther run off, and Mephiles blows up their Wolfens. Wolf shoots him with his blaster, beating him. Leon uses many of his weapons like a chainsaw and ninja swords to beat Iblis, Panther uses his "cun" to fool Black Doom into suicide, and then Metal defeats all of star wolf)

Sonic: ok

(sonic shadow and silver join star fox, but fox fires them for bad Arwing skills.)

Fox: GAWD! You all SUCK!

Sonicfox: that's cuz I use a WOLFEN!

Wolf: Woot!

Tails: idk

Wolf: umm… shiver me timbers?

Fox: weel for me, I got lai-

Krystal: OH NO YOU DON'T! THAT'S A SECRET!

Sonicfox: so when will young Marcus be getting a little sibling?

Krystal: shut up.

Fox: 9 months.

Sonicfox: and finally from kody1023:

_Hello! My Mother (Long Story short, she doesn't like Sonadow) banned me from this site when she found out about my story, so i'm going to take it out on you guys! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Amy: Just guess who i'm making jump into the fanboy pit with Rouge? That's right, you!  
Sonic: In my story, you were such a uke! so i dare you to be Shadow's slave for the rest of the chapter!  
Shadow: I like you. Here's every type of gun in the world, and Sonicfox nor Arkii can take them away!  
Fluffy: You've been tortured enough. NOT! You get to jump into the yaoi fanBOY pit!  
also, Sonicfox, here's my Chuck Norris signal which will make him roundhouse kick anyone who doesn't do their dares! Have fun!

Amy: oh noes! (falls in the pit and she and rouge get umm… well… I won't say, but I warn you sonamy fanpeoples won't like it. Or you, shadouge fans.)

Shadow: yes! Sonic, go do my laundry!

Sonic: what???

Shadow: you heard me.

Sonicfox: here ya go.

Shadow: Woot! (grabs a gatling gun) fun time start now!

Wolf: oh hilarious. I won't do it.

Sonicfox: hey Mr. Norris! (activates signal)

(Chuck Norris roundhouse kicks Wolf in the face)

Wolf: oww…

Sonicfox: well, that's all for now! Bye!

SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA, STAR FOX BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND NAMCO, AND SONICFOX AND ARKII ARE PEOPLES! Woot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Woot chapter 16YAYS!

Sonicfox: we're baaaaaaaaaaaaack…

James: ok?

Arkii: so, who goes first THIS time?

Andross: Fox does!

Fox: what?

Sonicfox: fox, you read the first review.

Fox: I hate you Andross

Andross: I know! :)

Fox: the first review is from Lucario Cat Star:

_You got grounded?! Then someone gave a bad comment on devaint art!? Gasp! Wait... Did I just say gasp out loud?  
Wolf a.k.a. I found a carrot!: =Kicks in shin= That was for yesterday.  
Panther: Did you ever love someone other then krystal?  
Sonicfox: Have you seen a ghost?  
Tails doll: If i summoned you will you kill me?  
Knuckles: =Starts stabbing him with a carrot= I founnd a carrot!  
Sonic: What do you think of chun-nan (Sonic unleashed?)  
Bye lady Bye! I mean hello!_

Sonicfox: yeah, but don't worry, I blocked his ass from my page. So it's all good!

Wolf: WTF? (gets kicked) OW! You are trying my patience!

Leon: a.k.a., you just pissed him off.

Panther: not someone who's not another krystal in my mind.

Sonicfox: yeah, in his mind, I bet he has an all out orgy with him and krystal clones or something.

Panther: HEY! How'd you know that?

Krystal: (shudders) Fox, help.

Fox: gladly. (kicks Panther in his face)

Sonicfox: I've seen one, yes. One time, I was visiting my friend in California, and he live pretty close to a graveyard, so one night we went out to see it, and there was a pure white figure kinda far out there. Son I got out my binoculars (we had gone birdwatching the day before) and saw it was a transluscent man pulling himself out of the ground! Then I passed out.

Everyone but Sonicfox: wets themselves and faints

Sonicfox: what'd I say?

Tails Doll: beats the hell out of me. (to both questions, from me and from Lucario Cat Star)

Knuckles: (is getting carrot stabbed) I can see that.

Sonic: you mean Chip? I guess he's ok, for a little pain-in-the-ass.

Sonicfox: next up is from my pal Dragonmaster77:

_Falco: If you can't fly your a Dodo (sends in hunters)_

Sonic: Take over Star Fox as revenge for being fired get Shadow and Silver to help.

Metal Sonic: Take over Star wolf since you beat them.

Falco: oh shi-(is captured and locked into a zoo) fudge.

Sonic: gladly (takes Great fox) this is mine now!

ROB 64: probability of Sonic taking over Great Fox: 0 percent. (kicks out Sonic)

Sonic: damn.

Fox: ha!

Metal: no need. But I'll try. (gets shot by MY wolfen)

Sonicfox: nice try, but you need to be faster than that.

Metal: damn…

Shadow: next is from… oh shit, not this faggot.

Sonicfox: if it's from kody1023 you have to say "kody1023 is so awesome and I love his sonadow story soooooooooo much." Have fun.

Shadow: Damn. kody1023 is so awesome and I love his sonadow story soooooooooo much! Happy?

Sonicfox: no. read the review.

Shadow: fine.

_hey bro, my storys back, so in celibration, wolf now MUST jump into the fanboy pit of yaoi, otherwise he'll never get his wolfen and his guns back! everyone else gets thrown into the game Left 4 Dead on expert. (Note: don't tell them the zombies are fangirls.)_

Wolf: now I see why Shadow hates this guy (jumps and gets raped)

Sonicfox: brutal! Alright. Positions! Leon, you are the main gunman. Here's a plasma cannon. I get one too. Everyone else, just don't die.

Everyone: got it!

Sonicfox: charge!!!!!!!!!

Fangirls(dressed up as Zombies): OMG ITS SONIC AND STARFOX AND STARWOLF THEY ARE SO FWUFFY LETS GET EM!

Leon: die you undead freaks! (fires plasma cannon, killing half)

Sonicfox:what he said. (kills all but one)

Super Mega Fangirl of Doom: OMG you are so KAWAII!!!!!!!! Glomps onto Shadow and Wolf)

Shadow and Wolf: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!

Sonicfox: I got it. (kill SMFOD) happy?

Shadow and Wolf: thank you!

Sonicfox: well, that's all we have for today, so see you next time!

SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA, STAR FOX BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND NAMCO, AND SONICFOX AND ARKII ARE PEOPLE. BYE.


	17. new reviewers!

Sonicfox: wow, chapter 17? I never thought I'd get this far!

Wolf: I was hoping you wouldn't.

James: can I read the first review?

Sonicfox: why not? Go ahead.

James: ok. It's from Lucario cat star, and it says:

_Tails doll- I want your soul.  
Wolf a.k.a uhh wolf- Run little emo boy! Run from my shoe of death! =throws shoe in the air= That should land onhim by the end of ze chapter.  
Sonicfox- Ooh! You saw a ghost. I wonder if it happend to me cause one time I was with my cousin and we were on the computer then suddenly the door closed by itself! (Window was not and no one was there)  
Tails doll- I dare you to battle the grim reaper. (The real on) and if you wim go to sleep.  
Fox- hi-Ya! =Shirt rips apart= Now go to the beach young lad.  
Sonicfox- Oh Ohcough cough ooh. Okay bye!_

Tails Doll: I have no soul. Why else would I steal other souls?

Wolf: aaargh! (runs)

Sonicfox: I know, it's always so unexplainable, isn't it?

Lucario: yes. Only I think it may have just been a Haunter or a Ghost Pokémon.

Sonicfox: I doubt it. They don't exist on Earth.

Tails Doll: ok! (fights Death and loses, comes back with one arm and half his head) I underestimated him.

Fox: umm… ok?

Mephiles: This is stupid. How'd I get in here?

Sonicfox: you can thank me Later Mephiles. Read that paper. It's a review.

Mephiles: fine… it's from Kody1023… did I get the name right?

Sonicfox: Perfect.

Mephiles: it says:

SHADOW YOU ASSHOLE! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT GAY, I JUST WRITE STORIES ABOUT GAY PEOPLE (like you)! _SO NOW, YOU HAVE TO DO EVERY SINGLE DARE FROM THIS STORY EVER, THEN YOU HAVE TO READ MY STORY 100,000,000,000,000 TIMES AND LIKE IT!_

Wolf (A.K.A Fluffy): Same as Shadow. Fuck you.  
Everyone else: (Gives them all their favorite foods) Watch Wolf and Shadow probably die. Laugh your asses off, If you want. No dares for you. Chuck Norris gets to watch to.

Shadow: I'm not gay!

Sonic: then why do you try to check me out?

Sonicfox: need some Ice for that BURN?

Shadow: shut up. (leaves to read Shadow of a Vampire)

Wolf: why? What did I do? (leaves)

Sonicfox: now we sit back and Enjoy

Chuck: agreed (everyone watches Shadow and Wolf suffer, their eyes bleeding and they drop dead after 100,000,000,000,000 long reads.)

Andross: I read! Next review's from Dragonmaster 77, and it says:

_Sonic: I SAID GET SHADOW AND SILVER TO HELP YOU! (power of yelling sends Sonic into some boxes) Now try again and listen!_

Metal Sonic: Try this (gives Metal the Sonic Screwdriver)

Knuckles: Nothing for...HOLY CRAP EGGMAN HAS THE MASTER EMEAROLD AND ATE IT!

Krystol: Read my Ask fics and tell me what you think.

Amy: Don't tell Sonic I told you but he actully is shy telling you he loves you...Don't belive me check his closet it's full of Amy plushies.

Sonic: I get it! C'mon guys.

(The three hedgehogs go and take over the Great Fox, and again are thrown out by ROB 64.)

Metal Sonic: wtf? What is this thing? (pokes his eye) ow! Shit!

Knuckles: I will save you Master Emerald! (dives into Eggman's belly)

Eggman: tastes like Chicken.

Krystal: not bad. Very funny.

Amy: OMG Sonic I love your plushies! They look just like ME!

Sonic: those aren't mine! They're Tails's!

Tails: since when did you give them to me? They're your's!

Sonicfox: busted.

Arkii: next review is from dt91, a new reviewer:

_Fox:kiss amy_

Tails:steal wolfs ship

complaning is allowed

Cheese:become slippys pet

Omochao:torture falco

tails doll:steal charmys soul

cream:be whipped

Fox: ok (kisses amy)

Amy: wow… better than sonic, he'll kiss me!

Krystal: back off. I'm warning you.

Amy: eep! (hides behind Sonic)

Sonic: get off me!

Tails: with pleasure (steals Wolfen)

Wolf: you douche bag!

Sonicfox: I kept Cream, Cheese, Charmy, and Omochao out of here for good reason. I hate them. Next is from Armageden999. It says:

_Hey i got some of the most twisted dares for you guys .  
to everyone : fight my army of juggernaut flood that have gravity hammers  
To sonic : fight my oc Doomsday who is nearly invincible and has the sword soul edge.  
To fox and Krystal : go to halo and help me kill the flood  
To Sonicfox : stop my oc without your auther powers  
To shadow : fight a juggernaut flood alone_

cya and have fun tryin to kill my army and sonic fox no author powers or i give the flood instant kill guns that even kill author

Sonicfox: (pulls out twin blades) fine with me. Let's go!

(everyone takes out the Army using a vehicle, but Arkii uses Author powers and I stick with the Blades.)

Sonic: fine. Then I can become invincible! (uses super emeralds to turn into Hyper Sonic)

Doomsday: shit. (beats Sonic) never mind, too easy.

Fox and Krystal: ok! (get killed on Halo and brought back to the studio)

Sonicfox: no prob, I don't need Author Powers. (pulls out his Twin Blades and Slices Doomsday in the chest, beating him non fatally, so don't worry)

Doomsday: ouch…

Shadow: mommy… (is automatically killed)

Sonicfox: revives the dead and Wounded) next review is from agentrok, and it says:

_Time for my EVILNESS._  
_  
sonicfox:slap Chuck Norris._

Shadow:acompany sonic fox and tie sonicfox up after he slaps chuck norris.

Slippy:Volunter as a target for the local archery range!

Sonic:(dont let Arkii hear this)slip x-lax into arkii's ramen

Fox:Pilot your arwing into tails doll

Silver:EAT THE MASTER EMERALD!

let perfect chaos attack.

give a leon something to turn him into a sociopath and give him the key to my explosives/outlawed weapons stash

Finally,hold a race and strap the loser to THE NACHO CHEESE BOMB OF DOOM (DUN DUN DUN)Sound familiar arkanin?

Sonicfox: ok, Chuck will understand, since I can't hurt him no matter what.

Chuck: go ahead, won't hurt me a bit. (is slapped) see?

Sonicfox: not that fun, but thanks for understanding chuck.

Chuck: anytime.

Shadow: ok! (tries to tie me up and is sliced by my swords.)

Slippy: ok! (signs up and is pegged by arrows)

Strong Bad: ARROW'ED!

Sonic: ok? (puts in the lax-x)

Arkii: Ramen!

Sonicfox: hold it, why not share with sonic?

Arkii: ok? (gives ramen to Sonic)

Sonic: umm… thanks? (his memory of the lax-x was wiped by moi.)(eats ramen and runs off screaming "Bathroom!")

Fox: ok! (hits Tails Doll with Arwing.)

Silver: eww… (eats the emerald) happy?

Perfect Chaos: BLUB! (attacks)

Sonicfox: Hi Chaos. (Chaos ignores me and kills everyone but the host and co-host.)

Sonicfox: (revives the dead)

Leon: I'm already a sociopath. And thanks. (Opens vault, it's empty) what?!?!

Sonicfox: they never said what was inside. Now Let's race!

(race begins, and Eggman loses)

Arkii: I remember the cheese bomb! It's from my old ask fic!

Eggman: yippee. I'm screwed. (bomb detonates and he dies)

Sonicfox: that's all for now! Bye!

SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA, STAR FOX BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND NAMCO, AND SONICFOX AND ARKII ARE PEOPLE. BYE.


	18. submitted 4:30 and im wearing sunglasses

Sonicfox: gawd, we've been gone for like what, two months?

Arkii: I don't know. We were in school in June, and you last put in a chapter in like, May, or something.

Sonicfox: well, I have been gone for awhile then. And btw, its 4am!

Shadow: are we supposed to care?

Falco: yeah, why should we care?

Sonicfox: don't you guys like me?

Everyone but Arkii and Metal Sonic: no.

Arkii: youre ok. (gives chibi smile)

Metal Sonic: ehh, I don't hate you.

Sonicfox: (gives Metal five bucks) thanks Metal. First review of July!

Its from Midnight Rebel Spy!

_Hi everyone! =Head falls off= Bye everyone! Just kidding! =puts head back on=  
Fox- So how was the beach?  
Wolf- Can you be a werewolf?  
Tails doll- What's the point of stealings people soul's? =Throws metal sonic doll and sonic doll and shadow dol and grim reaper doll= ENJOY!  
Eggman- =Gets head and throws it=  
Chuck norris- Bring IT! Yeah I know i'm gonna lose so =Brings out mouth which appears out of nowhere= I'mma firng my lazar!  
Tails- Do you love anyone that is evil?  
Tails doll- Go to heaven agian! Then hell. =Inseert creepy music here= =Then holy music=  
Wolf- =Throws tuna= Go to th beach with Larxene. (KH) She might kill you._

Fox: awesome. Right krys?

Krystal: yep.

Wolf: and why would i? im already a wolf.

Tails Doll: what? I gotta eat too. (takes dolls) thanks. (eats dolls)

Eggman: hey! (runs off to eat his pain away)

Chuck: fine. (roundhouse kicks the face before he is shoop da wooped.)

Tails: no.

Tails Doll: ok (flies up to heaven)

God: you don't belong here.

Tails Doll: I thought not.

(in hell, the tails doll just showed up)

Satan: not yet man.

Tails Doll: I know.

Wolf: fine. (goes to beach, comes back) that was _fun…_

Sonicfox: next review!

Its from good ol' DM77!

_Oh so much fun to do._

sonicfox: Bring in Emerl, Charyb and Scylla as I think Metal Sonic is getting lonely being the only Sonic robot there.

Sonic and Shadow: Read my Truth and Dare Bionicle fic and tell me your opinions (Don't tell them that they are the hosts it will be a surprise)

Tails: Don't take this the wrong way but...Why do you have two tails are you some sort of biological experiment or somthing?

Mephiles: You...are...god! You are a better villien then Eggman any day prove it by facing him in the Villien games! (basically stuff like inventing, planning and killing)

Fluffy/Wolf: You did a lame pirate so you become vegatarion and are not allowed any meat.

Leon and Panther: Here (gives them a remote) if he tries to eat meat shock him with the shock caller on his neck by pressing that button

Sonicfox: done and done. (snaps fingers)

Emerl: sup?

Charyb: yo.

Scylla: hahahahahahaha! How you doin Sonicfox?

Sonicfox: not bad, you?

Scylla: awesome.

Metal Sonic: (bumps fists with the robots) awesome.

Sonic and shadow: (reading story) why do we almost never get dares?

Leon: you guys are host.

Sonic: really? (girly squeals)

Shadow: yay! (squeals even girlier)

Tails: no, I was just born with them.

Sonicfox: yeah, ever seen AoStH?

Sonic: I was so fat then.

Sonicfox: true.

Mephiles: fuck yeah! (kicks Eggman's sorry ass) thanks DM77!

Wolf: I hate you.

Leon: cool (puts collar on Wolf)

Wolf: (lunges for Tails)

Leon: no no no. (pushes button)

Wolf: agh! (walks back)

Leon: this is going to be fun times...

Sonicfox: next is from Kody1023:

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT I CALL JUSTICE! NOW, SINCE I NOW HATE YOU, SHADOW AND FLUFFY, YOU BOTH GET TO STRIP-DANCE INFRONT OF THE YAOI FANBOY PIT! OR DO YOU WANT TO READ MY STORY 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 TIMES!_

Shadow: already naked, genius. (is put in front of the computer for reading)

Wolf: fine (rolls eyes, and starts dance, making the boys start… well, I don't think it would be appropriate to say here, so I won't.)

Sonicfox: next review's from Decoy-Dragon

_hi, if you still do this then I'm going to be hellish for almost everyone  
James, you died and he brought you back to life, I'm going to be nice so spend the chapter with your son and enjoy your second chance  
Fox, your part of James' dare so I can't write anything for you... see ya next chapter  
Falco, eat chicken AND F* Slippy *holds laughter and sorry dude, can't help it*  
Wolf (a.k.a. Fluffy {don't fight it, it's kawaii}), turn your fur orange like Fox's and have "fun" *you know what I mean* with Bill Grey  
Bill, enjoy it  
Sonic, kiss eggman  
shadow, kiss eggman (lulz)  
Amy, have fun with Rouge *same fun Wolf will do to Bill*  
Leon, sleep with Falco  
Panther, sleep with Krystal  
Krystal, if you tell Fox what I just told Panther to do I will kill you and turn this Fox mccloud into mine  
sonicfox, submit to my author powers, I command you! *It's 4 in the morning right now for me so I'm making this stuff up as I go*  
everyone, comment my unfinished fanfic  
knuckles, eggman ate the master emerald and then got sucked into a black hole, go after him  
Amy (again), die  
Tails, tell Sonic and Fox that said vulpine is your idol and you want him to adopt you  
Fox, adopt the mutant Fox  
Arkii, have an unlimited amount of ramen and onigiris!  
me, eat onigiris (yum)_

James and Fox: awesome! Thanks! (leave)

Falco: are you serious?

Slippy: yay! Happy fun time with Falco!

Falco: no!

Sonicfox: go in the damn closet. (pushes them in)

Wolf: damn you. (colors his fur orange and leaves to play Halo 3 with Bill)

Bill: you suck at this game.

Wolf: shut up.

Sonic: no!

Shadow: no!

Sonicfox: yeah, we can't do those, it would traumatize everyone else.

Amy: ok. (leaves with Rouge for Halo 3 time!)

Leon: no.

Falco: hell no.

Sonicfox: (pushes them into a bed) yes.

Panther: ok (jumps in bed)

Krystal: (gets in) you better pay me or Im getting out.

Sonicfox: panther will pay, I approve of Krystal and Fox.

Panther: damn, im broke.

Krystal: fine (gets out of bed)

Sonicfox: (its 4am as I write this, ironically) no. (pulls out his twin blades)

Everyone: ok

Knux: ok (dives into his death)

Amy: (drops dead as she is killed in Halo)

Tails: ok, I want Fox to adopt me!

Sonic: you mean it?

Tails: hell no.

Sonic: then I can sleep at night.

Tails: ok?

(Fox isn't here right now, sorry)

Arkii: ok! (chows down)

Sonicfox: you can have your onigiri.

Next is from Zinen.

_sweet (THANKGOD! you dont do yaoi alright let my ocs kill all starfox ppl cus we ALL know sth better (look for the green boy dog the black girl fox and the green boy cat (the dog has a BIG sword the fox has a BIG bow and the cat has a greenbelt in jukido jujitsu so you know now the death of starfox)_

(the Starfox team drops dead)

Sonicfox: (revives everyone) that's all for today, see you later all!

SONIC CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO SEGA! STAR FOX ARE BELONG TO NINTENDO AND NAMCO! SONICFOX AND ARKII ARE BELONG TO NOONE! ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!


	19. nyeh, i need reviews!

Sonicfox: ok, I guess we're back. Cool.

Arkii: woo! (slurps her ramen)

Sonic: how long till we leave?

Sonicfox: you may never leave. Hell, I dunno.

Silver: nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sonicfox: (facepalms) lets just start the first review…

_WHY TAILS DOLL WHY? I thought those dolls were suppose to repel you.  
Eggman- =Waves like an idiot= Hi eggy hi!  
Tails doll- HOW CAN YOU DIE?! =Shoots him but is still there.=  
Wolf- Heh heh yay._

Tails Doll: they didn't. and im still alive, thanks to GlAdOs.

GlAdOs: no problem.

Sonicfox: portal RULES.

Eggman: uh… hi? Wait, does this mean I have a fan? Oh happy day!

Falco: what the hell has he been smoking?

Sonicfox: I hid some pot in his breakfast.

(Falco passes out from laughing too hard)

Tails Doll: (is shot) ok, I think you know shooting me does jack squat, but go ahead anyway.

Sonicfox: before we start the next review, I want to ask. Does anyone want to bring in new characters? Then just send in reviews asking for a character from ANY GAME and we might just put that character in. now, I can only do one or two since this fic is based off of sonic and star fox, but the choices are endless. Ok, I think I got the message across, so we can commence with the reviewness.

James: thank god I haven't gotten any dares at all for like 3 chapters!

Andross: lucky bastard.

Metal Sonic: QUIET YOU DOUCHE BAGS!

Sonicfox: thank you Metal.

Metal: no prob.

_Hey all! I'm enjoying this fanfic!  
Here's some dares!  
Fox: Eat tail's tails, or grow another tail.  
Amy: die. and stay that way for 2 chappies.  
Wolf: Eat the rest of tails if fox eats tail's tails, or shoot fox.  
Arkii:Stop calling Wolf fluffy- call him Fuzzy( Don't tell him i said this:)  
Shadow: Buy a Gatling gun/suped up fuel rod cannon and shoot silver or Sonic.  
Sonic: Call charmy with this buzzer *gives sonic buzzer* then squash him with amy's hammer.  
Sonicfox: Buff Blaze's face off.  
That's all for now.  
Don't bash the Boshis. that's my job._

Sonicfox: it's always nice to get a new reviewer, I'nt it?

Arkii: yep! (chibi smiles)

Fox: (grows another tail) I'll spare the little sucker.

Tails: thank you.

Amy: w-what? (is stabbed to death by BoshiBasher555)

Sonicfox: we'll just leave her there, I guess. (shrugs)

Wolf: I'm liking this guy. (shoots fox, who is revived)

Arkii: no, Fluffy is more Kawaii (chibi smiles)

Wolf: (points blaster to his head, then lowers it) someday, but not today.

Shadow: that's my kind of weapons (pulls out the gatling gun and blows Sonic's head off)

Sonic: (head is put back on and he is healed) no problem. (calls charmy)

Charmy: heysonicwhatsupwannaplaywithmewhatsthatheyisthatahammeraaaaa!

Sonic: die you evil spawn of the devil! (squashes Charmy with amy's hammer)

Sonicfox: I refuse, since I know Blaze can burn my wonderfully sexy face.

Blaze: true, I can burn it. But the sexy is in doubt…

Sonicfox: (throws Blaze into a pit of fanboys) that's all for now guys, see you later!

SONIC BELONGS TO SEGA, STAR FOX IS FROM NINTENDO AND NAMCO, YOU GET THE IDEA…


	20. thanks for getting the story to CH20!

Sonicfox: hey, guys! Sonicfoc here!

Shadow: will this ever end?

Sonicfox: probably not.

Shadow: Damn.

Arkii: all right, first review is from Furryfur!

_Sonicfox- =Cracks whip= DANCE! Sonicfox! DANCE!  
Tails doll- I find clowns scarier then you. :P_

Sonicfox: *starts acting like Gandalf and holds a Sword and a Staff* YOU SHALL NOT PASS! *blows up the studio* … oopsie.

(after everyone is revived)

Tails Doll: you know what's sad? I actually agree with you, kid.

Silver: mmkay, next review from BoshiBasher again.

_lawlz! heres some mor dares~ also, i didnt expect you to use my ideas!  
james(had to happen sometime) get drunk, then do the caremeldansen  
fox: drink a lipo-suction slurpie, or copy your dad.  
wolf: if fox copies his dad, rig his arwing to fly backwards ONLY. (dont tell fox you did, and race him. the prize,? the great fox!)  
if he drinks the slurpie, have a beef muffin :)  
slippy: admit that youre gay, then shoot your %#! off._

sonic: shoot blaze, then have a blaze-proof jacket.*hands one over*  
tails doll: act like a cowboy  
shadow: wat is your favorite food?  
blaze: light the tails doll on fire. 'nuff said.  
boshibasher out.

James: aww crap. (gets drunk and dances the caramelldansen, and is then killed immediately by Fluffy and Shadow)

Fluffy&Shadow: WE TOLD YOU WE HATE THAT DANCE!

Fox: I don't even want to know who that smoothie came from.

Sonicfox: *coughcoughEggmancoughcough*

Fox: *repeats his dad and is killed as well and then revived*

Wolf: cool. *rigs Fox's Arwing* Hey Fox! Let's have a race!

Fox: you're on!

*race commences, Fox crashes into a Brick Wall*

Fox: you dirty rat.

Slippy: I'm gay. And shoot ym what off?

Sonicfox: he doesn't have one. Moving on.

Sonic: ok. *shoots Blaze* I fail to see why I need the jacket though…

Sonicfox: *revives Blaze* I know.

Blaze: *shoots flames at Sonic but they are unaffecting him* DAMN!

Silver: allow me! *picks Sonic up and drops him in the newly installed Fangirl pit*

Sonic: OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!!!!!!

God: no, I prefer to watch you in pain.

Sonic: oh, thank you. I'm forever in your debt.

Tails Doll: Howdy. I'm done.

Shadow: Pizza. Especially from Pizza Hut.

Silver: WHICH I HAVE TO MAKE FOR HIM! (for those who haven't seen Silverknux1991 and shadow759 on YouTube, you totally missed out on this joke.)

Blaze: no problem. *Burns Tails Doll, he's still there*

Tails Doll: very funny. Not a scratch. *eats Blaze's Soul.*

Sonicfox: *revives Blaze again* Well, that's all for now, see you guys later!

Arkii: Bye!

Sonic Characters Copyright of SEGA, Star Fox of Nintendo and Namco, blah blah blah.


	21. Message from the bossman!

Hey guys, its Sonicfox here, long time no… err… type.

Basically the main reason you haven't seen a new chapter of ASASFA (yay, acronyms. Cant believe I didn't think of that until now.) is because I haven't been paying attention to Fanfiction for awhile. I've been off playing TF2, doing more stuff and such. Anyway, I also got a message from an admin saying I can't use "script' format for my story, so I'm gonna keep making new chaps but I will change the format so it's no longer looking like a script.

Anyway, Glad you guys have been sticking with me through this and hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! (Guaranteed more funny and marshmallowtastic!)


	22. new format, same ol' stuffs

"It's been a while."

Sonic awoke in what appeared to be a room of an old-fashioned Mansion. A lone, hooded figure stood in front of him, his smile flashed from under the black cloak he wore. Sonic knew what he was in for. He had been through this before. And it sucked.

"So, is it gonna be the usual torture? Random questions from the readers? Or just some shameless bullshit?" Sonic taunted, with a reply in the form of a bucketful of icy water falling on his head.

"Oh, I guess it'll be a bit of both. Mostly the random bullshit though. That stuff is really fun." The smile grew bigger, and the figure took off his cloak to reveal the brown-haired Teenage boy underneath.

_Oh, sweet Jesus, he's going to kill me, _Sonic thought. As he looked around he saw some more figures. Figures he knew. A Yellow Fox, which he recognized as his buddy Tails. There were other foxes, one normal-looking, except for the suit he wore was that of a Cornerian Mercenary of Justice that he happened to know. A Blue Falcon sat on a balcony, holding an apple in his hand and tossing it up in the air, and catching it over and over. A Green toad was sitting on the floor with a large lump over his head. Sonic felt no remorse for him, he was an idiot anyway. The three that also caught his eye were the ragtag team of mercenaries known as Star Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell, the leader, stood smirking at him. Leon, the psychotic member, stood on the table, holding the prongs and jabbing the fire incessantly. While Panther, the most… emotional, tried his luck with the purple fox. No surprise he was rejected.

And then there were those he recognized aside from Tails. Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Big, the nefarious Dr. Robotnik, they were all there. Every one of his friends, or enemies, was in the same room as he was, as well as some strangers he knew only vaguely. And yet, he knew that the challenges they were going to face were going to be some of the worst things they will ever have done. But hey, it's a fan fiction. Anything can happen.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! How are you all doing tonight?" Sonicfox, the boy, called out to the studio audience that seemed to appear from thin air. The crowd roared with excitement and anticipation. They were almost emanating their excitement through their cheers and yells.

"Let's get this party started!" Sonicfox's partner, Arkanin Midnight, took the stage next to him. She seemed average, like the boy next to her, but looks can be deceiving. "The first request is from our good friend Plumalchemyst. It reads: _for_ _the male cast members: FREE BROWNIES FOR YOU (has secretly put laxidaze in it_)"

"Sweet!" Knuckles yells, and digs in to the brownies, scarfing down every alst brownie as the other guys look on in awe. "…What? Is something wrong?" Knuckles asks, confused at the shocked and yet strangely entertained faces of his friends. A few moments later proves why. Knuckles rushed to the bathroom, and rather disturbing brown trail follows him. Everyone begins to laugh.

Sonicfox stops laughing abruptly and quickly states "This next review is from a new reader, allysacookie. Thanks for choosing ask sonic and star fox anything as your comedy source for today. It reads: _Just read this story, thought it was cool, here's some dares._

Katt: I noticed Katt hasn't gotten any dares. She has to go on live TV and announce she loves Falco. SWALOW YOUR PRIDE, B*! (Show everyone from Starfox's reactions.) This should be humiliating.

Silver: Cut this guy a break! He gets to go out with Blaze for the chapter.

Starfox: Does everybody hate Knuckles or something? He keeps on dying...make him relieve all his deaths again.

Panther: I hate you. Battle Chuck Norris, get revived, then Fox gets to shoot you.

Sonic: Get drunk, then drive. Get arrested, then have it put on COPS.

Rouge: SHE IS NOT A HOAR! JUST FOR THAT, SHE GETS TO KILL ALL THE BOYS! (Exept Silver, he's on a date.)

Falco: My favorite Starfox boy character...anyway. Go into the forest the day before thanksgiving. Everyone gets to eat you, and when they are done they find out who they ate.

Blaze: Just like Krystal, you're pregnant after the date.

Shadow: Videotape Silver's reaction. Good or bad.

Tails: Shoot Sonic in the yahoos he has left for always taking the credit. Whether or not you want to.

Arkii: Eat Ramen until you puke. On Leon.

Leon: You can't take a bath.

Amy: Tikal can kill you however she wants. And like it.

Babylon Rouges(you know, the birds from Sonic's universe,):

Welcome! Now you and Wave makeout in front of Storm. Machine-gun him if he says anything about it. I hate Storm.

Uh...that's all I got, this round. Bye!"

"Well, um… I guess I'll... I'll do it." Katt shuffles on to a camera which is showing live coverage of the event. "Hi, I'm Katt Monroe, and I LOVE FALCO LOMBARDI!" Katt yells, and then, out of embarrassment and maybe a bit of tear gas, she passes out.

Silver, after reading his dare, screams of joy and grabs Blaze, and the couple run off into the sunset. "I bid twenty dollars Blaze is gonna be pregnant when they get back." Shadow says, pulling out his wallet.

"We all kind of assume it's gonna happen shadow, so no deal." Arkanin jokes, prepping some of the many… materials used for making Knuckles die in almost every chapter.

Sonicfox just laughs. "For the record, I am a huge Knuckles fan. I just get reviews and stuff asking that he be killed, and lo and behold he does." Knuckles emerges from the bathroom for a second, but rushes back in after a large gurgling souind is heard. Sonicfox only looks back for a second and states: "like that. It wasn't my idea. Blame Plum." Suddenly a mand wearing a yellow Bull Shifters T-shirt and holding a Combat Shotgun and Katana comes running in yelling "KIDDYLAND!" Sonicfox gets a look of irritation on his face. "GODDAMMIT ELLIS GET BACK IN THE SAFE ROOM OR SO HELP ME!" (little peek at a new story? Maybe a l4d2 one? Hint hint? Just a little foreshadowing.)

Panther sheds a tear after he is pitted against Chuck Norris and then Fox. He is on the verge of death… again. Sonic takes out a bottle of Scotch and hops in a brand new Camaro. He's pulled over and says to the cop "I can break these cuffs." (you get where this is going?) Sonicfox looks at the watch on his wrist. "Well, I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have today. We'll finish up these dares and take some more, only next chapter! See you all later! Bye!" Everyone able waves to the camera and the scene ends. (Hope you enjoyed my new story format, everyone! 'cause this is how it has to be, thanks to the dear administrators. Always working for the good of the world of fanfics! )


End file.
